This invention relates to the field of record album cabinets, and more particularly concerns cabinets for holding a plurality of phonograph records usually stored in a record jacket and wherein these record albums are easily selectable and returnable to the cabinet.
Numerous types of record holding devices have earlier been disclosed. In general, the devices provide for aligned parallel storage of the records within their protective jackets of square periphery. It is important that, in any such storage, the records be maintained in an unstressed vertical or horizontal position to avoid warping. Efficient packing density of the albums is desirable, but should not interfere with the locating, removal and replacement of stored albums.
It is desirable that the storage cabinet have the further feature of permitting safe and easy transport of the records. Although a large collection of records may not be readily carried by hand because of weight and size considerations, it is desirable to have a record storage system capable of adjustably accommodating a large number of records, yet with provisions for transportively carrying selected portions of the collection.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a protective enclosure for the orderly storage of a number of phonograph record albums.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cabinet which holds said albums in a substantially vertical and non-warping position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cabinet of the aforesaid nature amenable to convenient hand-carrying.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a cabinet of the aforesaid nature of modular design capable of nested engagement with other like cabinets.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cabinet of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.